


Less Talking (Let's See Action)

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [6]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan ya no sabe decirle que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Talking (Let's See Action)

**Author's Note:**

> _Julio 2009_

Empezaba a ser un problema. Dan nunca había sido una persona especialmente sexual (joder, nunca había sido una persona especialmente _homo_ sexual), pero ahora se descubría pensando en él mucho más de lo que debería. En Chuck. En Chuck chupándosela en el aula de música el último día de clase. En la polla de Chuck entre sus labios en la limusina el primer día de vacaciones. En la suite de Chuck. En su sofá, su cama, su alfombra, el suelo de su baño, la barra del bar y todos los demás sitios que aún no habían probado. Empezaba a ser un problema la cantidad de sitios que _sí_ habían probado. Lo poco que tardaba Dan en decir que sí cada vez que Chuck le llamaba. Lo poco que le costaba llamarle y que Chuck siempre dijera ‘en la suite en media hora’.

La suite estaba bien. Era escandalosamente grande, era un sitio discreto y no había nadie que fuera a interrumpirles. No se les pasaba por la cabeza ir a casa de Dan en Brooklyn, y en el ático de los Van der Bass siempre había demasiada gente conocida. 

Pero a veces no quedaba más remedio.

Había una fiesta benéfica en el Palace de la que Chuck se había escaqueado diciendo que no iba a estar en la ciudad en todo el fin de semana. Pasar allí la noche sería demasiado arriesgado, así que se encerró en su habitación con un par de libros, un ordenador lleno de porno y suficiente marihuana para matar a un elefante pequeño. Pero fumar siempre le ponía, y se aburrió del porno en menos de una hora. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba llamando a Dan por teléfono.

Dan había quedado con Vanessa para ver una película. Una de esas que le gustaban a V, lo que quiere decir que se había dormido después de los primeros diez minutos de gente andando en silencio por pasillos desiertos. Una auténtica obra maestra.

–Dan, te suena el móvil –le despertó ella con un codazo.

–¿Huh?

–El teléfono –y se lo pasó con una mirada suspicaz que él no fue capaz de descifrar.

–¿Sí? –contestó, con voz ronca, sin apenas dignarse a abrir los ojos.

–Daniel –dijo Chuck desde el otro lado, alargando las vocales más de lo normal–. Se me pone dura sólo de pensar en ti.

Dan se despertó de repente, con un brinco. Se disculpó de Vanesa con un gesto vago y se encerró en su habitación antes de volver a hablar. 

–Hola a ti también, Chuck.

–¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte?

–Puedo imaginarlo.

–No, Humphrey. No tienes ni idea. 

Dan tragó saliva.

–¿Qué?

–Ven.

–¿Pero sabes la hora que es?

–No.

La verdad es que él tampoco. Miró su reloj.

–Las doce y media. Es… Bueno… supongo que puedes venir a buscarme.

–No. Lily tiene la limusina hoy.

–No puedo ir al Palace a estas horas.

–No al Palace, a mi casa. Estoy solo.

Era tarde, estaba medio dormido, estaba lejos, era Chuck Bass.

–Vale. Salgo ahora.

–Coge un taxi, no pienso esperar a que vengas en metro hasta aquí.

Así que Dan cogió su cartera y se dispuso a correr hacia el primer taxi que viera libre. 

–Tengo que irme –le dijo a Vanessa, mientras comprobaba que llevaba las llaves y los condones.

–¿Cuestión de vida o muerte?

–Algo así.

–Dan, he visto que era Chuck el que llamaba. Espero que no sea el Chuck que yo conozco.

–Bueno… no exactamente. Te juro que mañana te lo explico. 

–¿Sabes bien lo que haces?

Dan dudó un momento.

–No, no mucho. Mañana hablamos. De verdad.

El taxi tardó apenas un cuarto de hora, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Dan estaba en el ascensor. Había dicho que sí demasiado rápido. Si esto era un juego de poder, Chuck estaba ganando. Pero no es como si le importara, la verdad.

Conocía ese piso. Había estado mil veces con Serena. Cuando se abrió el ascensor todo estaba a oscuras, excepto una luz blanca que parecía llegar de la cocina. Se acercó hacia allí un poco nervioso. Chuck podía haberle engañado. Podía haberle dicho que estaba solo en casa para que llegara y se encontrara a Lily o a Serena o a cualquiera, y que fuera un momento incómodo de los que a Dan se le daban tan bien. Ese tipo de cosas a Chuck le divertían mucho.

–Daniel, me han avisado de que subías. Deja de tratar de ser sigiloso.

Entró el la cocina, que olía a pan tostado y té caliente, y se quedó congelado en la puerta un segundo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Chuck, levantando la vista de la tostadora.

–Llevas una camiseta.

Una camiseta verde, para ser más exactos. Además, iba descalzo y un poco despeinado.

–Tengo el chaqué de andar por casa en la tintorería.

–Eres muy gracioso.

–No, no mucho. ¿Quieres unas tostadas? Hay mermelada de mora.

–No, gracias –contestó Dan un poco confundido.

–Deja de mirarme así.

–¿Cómo te miro?

–Como quien mira a un mono hacer ecuaciones. Es sólo una tostada, este tipo de cosas sé hacerlas. También me visto yo solito. 

–Te felicito.

Observó a Chuck extender la mermelada sobre el pan con auténtica dedicación, procurando que el grosor fuera uniforme y que cubriera perfectamente hasta las esquinas.

–No es por meterte prisa, pero yo quería dormir hoy en mi cama, ¿sabes?

–Puedes dormir por la mañana, cuando acabe contigo –contestó perezosamente.

–¿Y cuando piensas empezar?

–Te estoy transformando en un ser horrible. Estoy casi orgulloso.

Es que eso no era normal. Chuck le quitaba la ropa antes de que le diera tiempo a entrar por la puerta. Así evitaban tener que hablar, tener que relacionarse a base de algo más que gruñidos y rastros de saliva. Eso sabían hacerlo. Hablar… no tanto.

–En serio, Chuck. Porque es como la una de la mañana y estoy aquí viendo como juegas a las cocinitas.

–Daniel, voy notablemente fumado. Soy un poco voluble en este estado. Ahora tengo hambre, en un minuto tendré sueño, luego me reiré por cosas tontas y, en algún momento, probablemente tenga taquicardia. Si tienes suerte, volveré a estar cachondo antes de que eso pase. 

–¿Si tengo suerte?

–Si tanto te molesta puedes poner algo de tu parte para que eso suceda, en vez de quedarte ahí mirándome. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Dan había asumido que la habitación de Chuck era como la de su suite, blanca y ordenada. Fría, impersonal. Era todo lo contrario. La cama estaba deshecha, la mesa llena de libros y el ordenador portátil en el suelo, con una película porno sin volumen. Chuck se sentó en la cama mientras Dan lo miraba todo, primero tratando de disimular, luego sin ningún pudor. Había incluso fotos en las mesillas (una de su madre, una de Nate y él, una muy pequeña de tres niños sentados en un banco…)

–Deja de cotillear y ven aquí.

–¿Quiénes son estos?

–Ese soy yo con siete años. La de azul es Serena. La que está a ese lado con cara de enfado es Blair.

–Llevas gafas.

–También me muerdo las uñas. ¿Rompe eso tu ilusión de que soy absolutamente perfecto?

–Totalmente –contestó Dan, sarcástico–. ¿Sigues necesitándolas?

–No, vino el hada de las dioptrías y me arregló los ojos.

–Me gustaba más cuando el sarcasmo era patrimonio únicamente mío.

–Todo lo malo se pega. Mientras sólo sea eso y no herpes genital…

–Lo que quería decir es si te has operado o llevas lentillas.

Chuck dio un bocado al borde su tostada, como si no le apeteciera contestar. Bebió un sorbo de té.

–Lentillas.

Dan se acercó mucho a su cara para tratar de distinguirlas.

–Ahora no las llevo –dijo, molesto.

–¿Y me ves bien?

–A esta distancia podría verte hasta las mitocondrias de las células cutáneas.

Dan volvió a incorporarse.

–¿Nunca llevas gafas?

–No, si puedo evitarlo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, automáticamente, mientras volvía a leer los lomos de los libros en una estantería.

–¿A qué viene este tercer grado?

–Es sólo conversación.

–Lo dices como si la fuera algo bueno.

–Mejor que esperar sentado a que acabes de comer.

–¿Tachamos _food play_ de la lista de fetiches pendientes, entonces?

–Mejor. Pero contesta a mi pregunta. Las gafas.

–No llevo gafas porque no me gusta cómo me quedan –admitió de mala gana.

–Quiero verte con ellas.

–No.

–He venido hasta aquí en mitad de la noche para ver cómo desayunas. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

–No sé donde están.

–Mentira.

–Agh. –Chuck dejó su plato en el suelo y se levantó. –Las busco si te callas.

–Vale –aceptó, complacido. Pero el trato duró poco tiempo–: ¿Qué es esto?

–Realmente, te encuentro mucho más soportable cuando no hablas. –Sacó la cabeza del cajón en el que rebuscaba y miró lo que Dan tenía en la mano. –Es un DVD.

–Ya, eso lo veo. Tengo de estos en la escombrera en la que vivo, gracias –replicó.

–No distingo cual es desde aquí. Si ya sabes lo que es, ¿por qué no me ahorras catorce preguntas innecesarias y vas al grano?

–No sabía que te gustara _El Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca_ , eso es todo.

–¿Y por qué te sorprende?

–Porque eres demasiado de derechas para que te pueda gustar.

–¿Quién ha dicho que sea demasiado de derechas para nada? –preguntó Chuck, con repentino interés.

–Eres demasiado rico como para ser cualquier otra cosa.

–Mi abuelo trabajaba en Correos y vivían a las afueras de Nueva Jersey. Soy millonario de primera generación. Los advenedizos aún conservamos algunos principios.

–¿En serio? ¿Entonces, no eres Republicano?

–¿Y tú eres de esos que piden el carné de votante antes de decidir acostarse con alguien?

–Ahorra muchos problemas.

–A mi no me lo pediste.

–Tu afiliación política es el menor de mis conflictos contigo, Chuck.

–Vale, encontradas –dijo por fin. Se giró, con sus gafas de pasta negra y su camiseta y su pelo revuelto–. ¿Contento?

–Vaya.

–¿Qué?

–No se te ocurra quitártelas. 

Puede que fueran las gafas, o los principios, o que por primera vez en su vida parecía una persona normal y no un maniquí de una tienda en la Quinta Avenida. Fuera lo que fuera, le quedaba bien. Dan empujó a Chuck contra la cama y cayó encima de él. Le besó sin decir una sola palabra más, con todo el cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas enredándose, las lenguas más ansiosas que precisas.

–Definitivamente, me gustas mucho más cuando no haces preguntas –dijo Chuck, apartándose a coger aire–. La próxima vez…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, porque volvió a encontrarse con los labios de Dan, furiosos y exigentes, y sus manos buscando instintivamente el bajo de su camiseta.

–¿En qué fase estás?

–¿Huh? –gruñó Chuck, que ya no era capaz de pensar con el cerebro.

–¿Sueño, risas, taquicardia?

–No me ha dado tiempo a pasar la del hambre.

Dan rió suavemente contra su boca y, lentamente, bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna. Chuck se mordió el labio y gimió entre dientes mientras él le desabrochaba el pantalón de cuadros y le besaba justo en ese punto bajo su mandíbula. 

–Esto es casi _roleplay_ , ¿sabes? Yo no soy el tío de las gafas y la camiseta que vota a los Demócratas al que te quieres follar. Soy Chuck Bass.

–Haz el puto favor de callarte.

–No puedo, es la hierba. También reciclo los envases, ¿eso te pone?

Chuck le tomó de la mandíbula y le obligó a besarle.

–Ouch –se quejó Dan contra sus labios –me has metido las gafas en el ojo.

–¿Ves?, por eso las odio. Pero si llego a saber que a ti te gustan _tanto_ me las hubiera puesto antes. –Dan coló la mano en sus pantalones, bajo el elástico de sus calzoncillos. –Como, joder… un par de años antes.

Dan le tocaba entre besos cortos y gemidos, con Chuck tratando de alcanzar el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y, en vez de eso, tirando de la tela de su camiseta para acercarle aún más.

–Dan, deja de ponérmelo difícil.

–Me encanta cuando suplicas.

Chuck gruñó y volvió a besarle sólo para quitarle esa sonrisa burlona de la cara. Capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes hasta que Dan siseó de dolor, y buscó con su lengua la de él mientras sus movimientos se hacían más largos y lentos. A Chuck le sonaron las tripas. Dan no pudo evitar reírse.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

–Ya te he dicho que sigo teniendo hambre.

–Bueno –le dio un último beso, y su sonrisa era algo malévola–, no vas a necesitar la boca mientras yo esté ahí abajo. Puedes seguir con tus tostadas.

–Quién iba a imaginar que el Chico Solitario fuera tan buena inversión.

Tuvo que callarse cuando notó la lengua caliente de Dan contra su piel y las vibraciones de su risita infantil cuando le cubrió con sus labios.

–Una vez me la chuparon mientras jugaba al póker, ¿sabes? –dijo entrecortadamente y con la voz ronca, colando los dedos entre su pelo–. Esa noche perdí muchísimo dinero. –Dan murmuró algo sin sacarle de su boca, lo que mandó un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. –Oh, joder.

Eso se les daba tan bien que podrían ser profesionales. Por eso Chuck soportaba la verborrea de Dan; por eso Dan soportaba la pomposidad de Chuck. Porque el sexo se les daba jodidamente bien. Siempre tenía la intensidad perfecta (algo más de la que podían soportar) y ese puntito de perversión, y nunca dejaba de ser nuevo ni excitante ni divertido. Para ellos era un parque temático en el que aún tenían que descubrir la mitad de las atracciones. Y porque Dan hacía eso con la lengua que debía de haber aprendido en una porno, y Chuck sabía siempre cómo y cuando tenía que tocarle. Y porque a veces rompían a reír sin motivo aparente, porque simplemente se lo pasaban _así_ de bien. Tan bien que Dan ya dejaba de obsesionarse con seguir el manual (y entonces lo hacía mejor) y Chuck dejaba por un momento la pose y se permitía relajarse un poco. Y entonces se olvidaban de la pomposidad y la verborrea y todas esas cosas que odiaban el uno del otro.

Chuck oyó el ruido de unos tacones sobre la madera. Unos pasos largos que se acercaban hasta su dormitorio. 

–¡No me jodas!

Tuvo tiempo de coger el edredón de plumas y echárselo por encima, y cubrió completamente a Dan de puro milagro.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó él.

–Calla.

Abrieron la puerta bruscamente. Una melena rubia apareció desde el pasillo.

–¿No sabes llamar? –saltó Chuck.

Serena se fijó en el ordenador que seguía en el suelo, con la película porno en silencio.

–Ew. Vale, perdona. Creí que estabas en la gala.

–No lo estoy.

–Eso ya lo veo.

–No es el mejor momento, S.

Dan se movió debajo de las sábanas, tratando de hacer menos bulto.

–Oh. Oh Dios. Ew, ew, ew –exclamó ella–. ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

–Te he dicho que no era un buen momento –contestó Chuck, tratando de no romper a reír.

–Oh, Dios mío.

–Humphrey, saluda a mi hermanita, nos han descubierto. 

–¿Jenny? –se escandalizó Serena.

Chuck soltó una risotada. Dan, ruborizado hasta las orejas, buscó el borde del edredón y asomó la cara.

–El otro Humphrey. Hola –y se sacó un pelo de la boca.

El grito de Serena fue comparable al que emitiría alguien que acaba de ver una rata en su bañera. Cerró de un portazo y la oyeron gritar hasta que cerró también la puerta de su cuarto.

–Se lo ha tomado bien.

–Joder, no hacía ninguna falta que dijeras que era yo. 

–Pero entonces no habría sido tan divertido.

Chuck estaba al borde del ataque de risa. Dan al borde del ataque de nervios.

–Voy a ir a hablar con ella –dijo con toda la determinación del mundo.

–No, no – Chuck se recolocó los pantalones, entre accesos de risa y toses–. Es mi hermana, voy yo. 

–Esto es de coña –dijo Dan, hundiendo la cara en las manos para tratar de no reír el también; convenciéndose de que era una situación muy seria y él era más maduro que todo eso.

–Vale –dijo, cuando fue capaz de controlar las pequeñas carcajadas ridículas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando–. Tú no te muevas de aquí.

Salió al pasillo, aún mordiéndose la lengua para no volver a sucumbir a la risa, y tocó en la puerta de Serena. 

–Voy a fingir que no he visto nada ni sé nada ni **nada** –dijo ella desde el otro lado.

–Venga, S, no seas dramática. Abre la puerta.

–De verdad, no quiero ni volver a pensar en ello –aseguró, dejándole pasar–. ¿Y de quién son esas gafas?

Chuck se las quitó rápidamente.

–No es tan malo como parece –trató de tranquilizarla.

–Probablemente es peor. Mucho peor.

–Reconozco que puede ser un poco sorprendente –dijo él, y casi se le vuelve a escapar una carcajada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que…?

–Desde Navidad.

–Dios mío. ¿Vais en serio?

–Por supuesto que no.

–¿Eso lo sabe él?

–Perfectamente.

–Pero esto no tiene sentido. ¡Él no es gay!

–Yo tampoco –contestó Chuck con cierto tonillo resabiado.

–No sabes dónde te estás metiendo –le reprochó Serena–. Dan es muy buena persona. Mucho mejor de lo que tú puedes soñar con ser.

–Hablas como si estuviera violándole.

–No juegues con él.

–No estoy jugando.

–Tú siempre juegas. Pero a él no te atrevas a joderle.

–Tarde.

–Chuck, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Dan no se lo merece.

–Ya –musitó.

–¿Qué?

–Nada.

Serena le miró con suspicacia.

–Te lo estoy diciendo como amiga de los dos y como su exnovia. Y como hermana, si te empeñas.

–Ya vale. No es como si él fuera Heidi, precisamente.

–Ten cuidado.

–Mira, Serena, ¿vas a decirme algo nuevo? Porque antes de que nos interrumpieras teníamos algo entre manos.

–Vale, no necesitaba esa imagen mental. Para nada.

–Tú te la has buscado. Yo sólo he venido para evitar que él montara un drama. 

–No te creas que esto se va a quedar así. Dile a Dan que ya tendremos una conversación él y yo.

–Díselo tú… cuando tengáis esa conversación.

Chuck volvió a abrir la puerta, pero Serena le frenó.

–No te estoy partiendo las piernas ahora mismo porque nunca te había visto tan feliz.

–Sólo estoy muy fumado, hermanita.

No perdió el tiempo en discutir más con ella, y volvió a su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Dan seguía sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Qué melodramático.

–¿Por dónde íbamos? –preguntó sugestivamente–. Oh, sí, estaba a punto de decirte que llevas demasiada ropa.

–¿Qué ha dicho?

–Nada que no sepas ya. –Chuck trató de evitar el tema quitándole la camiseta. Dan no se opuso, pero tampoco parecía estar muy por la labor. Le empujó hasta tumbarle en la cama y le mordió un pezón un poco demasiado fuerte, justo como le gustaba. Dan sólo frunció el ceño. –Vale, no me puedo creer que esté haciendo esta pregunta pero, ¿qué te pasa?

–Serena lo sabe. Ya lo sabe alguien. Ya es… de verdad.

–Antes qué era, ¿un sueño demasiado vívido?

–Sí, justo eso. Un sueño del que me podría despertar un día y fingir que no había pasado nada. Ahora lo sabe alguien.

–Paso de rollos metafísicos. 

–Lo que quiero decir… es que no sé si estoy preparado para que la gente sepa que se la chupo a Chuck Bass.

–A nadie le importa una mierda a quién se la chupas, Humphrey. Y, a estas alturas, a nadie le sorprende una mierda a quién se la chupo yo. Así que –con un rápido giro de muñeca abrió el botón de sus pantalones–, deja de hablar y gime un poco para mí.


End file.
